Warriors: Sky Clans return
by Alagvaile
Summary: The SkyClan still lives in the canyon that Firestar showed them long ago. One stormy night their leader, Whirlstar, finds a kitten in the woods. 'Skykit', will be his name. When Skykit becomes an apprentice their camp gets destroyed. Whirlstar receives a dream from StarClan where they tell him to find the four other clans. 'Follow the wind, that blows in the sky, they say.
1. Skyclan

_**Im sorry that the name of my main character is Skypaw. Y'know, in german Skyclan is called Cloudclan, and I didn't think twice when I chose the name...**_

_**But anyways, here comes my first **_**_fan fiction. Sorry if I write things wrong, Im actually german, as I said. Please leave a review :) you can also flame if you want, I like to laugh._**

* * *

**Skyclan**

Leader **Whirlstar- **white grey marbled tom with icy blue eyes

Deputy **Thunderfang-** gold brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Healer **Treetail- **she cat with thick brown fur and green eyes, Mentor of **Hedgehogpaw**

* * *

Warriors

**Breezepelt-**silver, grey and black striped tom with brown eyes

**Coalfur-** smokey black she cat with yellow eyes, Mentor of **Skypaw**

**Colorless-**white tom with grey eyes, Mentor of **Fallingpaw**

**Flamepelt- **long haired tom with red and orange striped fur and amber eyes

**Ironstripe-**deep black tom with nearly invisible silver stripes and blue eyes,Mentor of **Curlypaw**

**Loamfoot-**brown red she cat with yellow eyes, Mentor of **Goldpaw**

**Rattail-**orange striped tom with a white belly, blue eyes and a naked tail tip, mentor of **Mountainpaw**

**Longfang-** she cat with dark tortoiseshell fur and yellow eyes

**Rabbitrun-**brown tabby tom with white paws and grey eyes

* * *

Apprentices

**Skypaw- **blue, grey tom with big green eyes

**Fallingpaw- **tan she cat with darker spots and grey eyes

**Curlypaw-**black tom with curly fur and dark blue eyes

**Goldpaw-**long furred pale golden tom with brown eyes

**Mountainpaw-**big, dark grey she cat with a white nose, white paws and green eyes

* * *

Queens and kits

**Glarestep-**grey, white cat with lighter spots and waterblue eyes

mate of **Rattail** and mother of:

**Silverkit-**silver she cat with a white belly and blue eyes

**Dewkit-**light grey tom with a white belly,pale stripes and light blue eyes

**Dawnkit-**orangestriped tom with a beige belly and blue eyes

**Fogtail-**light-grey cat with amber eyes

mate of **Rabbitrun** and mother of:

**Snakekit-**tan tabby she cat with grey-blue eyes

* * *

Elders

**Knagtail- **dark brown tom with green eyes

**Hissface-**white she cat with grey,brown stripes , a scratched nose and green eyes

**Sunfur-**long haired red and gold striped tom with blue eyes

* * *

Other cats

**Downwind-**blue grey she cat with pale darker stripes and brown eyes


	2. Prolog

The sky seemed to burst as a bolt of lightning splitted the sky. Whirlstar narrowed his eyes and grubbed the teeth deeper into the dead body of his prey. It was completely sodden from the flogging rain, and would probably be brackish when he came home to the camp. He should have listened to Treetail, somehow she always knew when there was gonna be a storm. But Whirlstar just said that "the bit of wind won't go to blow the prey away!"

Now he was nearly sure that it would, if there had been any prey at all. The bird between his teeth was the only one that had been stupid enough to leave her nest that night. The bird and Whirlstar.

The leader of Sky Clan lifted his head, rain fogged his sight. He blinked hard and tried to detect something through the haze of cold rain and black night. Was that the Mastertree, the tree that no cat could scale? He doubled back and ran blindly towards the hardly visible silhouette. Grotty blades of grass hit his face and water gushed under his paws out of the wet earth. Finally he could identify the gnarled, devoured roots at the foot of the tree. It was the Mastertree, from here he knew the way! From here he knew the paths back to the canyon, even in a night like this!

Suddenly it thundered that Whirlstars ears twitched, and almost at the same time the world shone in bright, white light. All of a sudden everything seemed cutted clear, everything in shades of deep black to blinding white. Whirlstar couldn't help crying out and squint his eyes. The bird slipped from his jaws and dropped down with a bump. He blinked, chromatic flares beclouded his eyes so that he didn't see what lied there at his paws next to the dead bird.

Whirlstar shrank back as another thunderbolt lightened a little, slack body. Sunk down there lied a kitten, its still blue, wide eyes glowed in the dark. Was it dead? Whirstar gasped for breath and stepped back. A quiet weep. No, it was alive. Whirlstar lifted his head and browsed around him wildly. No twinkle of cats eyes in the night, no noise of paw steps in the grass. "Hello?", Whirlstar shouted. Nothing. Only pouring rain. " Is there anybody?", he yelled again out into the dark. as an answer a flash rammed through the sky.

Whirlstar could amount the anxious face of the kitten, the fear in his eyes. Why was the kittens fur nearly dry? The canopy of leaves was sparse. Whirlstar stared at the tiny tom. "Did you fall from the sky?!", he whispered even though he knew that it was to little to understand him. The leader gazed up to the sky. The Star Clan hid away behind dark clouds. No, not the whole Star Clan. A single star sparkled brave through them. Whirlstar watched it for a while. Came this kitten right from Star Clan? He shook his head and looked down at the kit again. How could it be? The blue grey tom at his paws shivered. His fur was still thin and sticked at his little, bony body. No matter where he came from, he couldn't stay here. Whirlstar had to take him along. To Sky Clans camp. He gave the bird that he caught a short look. nobody would eat it anyways, drenched as it was. A low wail came from the kittens muzzle. "Shh, shh, its okay.", Whirlstar said gently "I'll take you home with me, you'll be safe there." He leaned down and took the little tom at his hackles. He kept still between the leaders jaws. Now the kittens fur was wet too, and made it heavier than it actually was. Slowly he headed to the canyon. 'He'll need a name', Whirlstar thought. It wasn't a hard choice. 'His name will be Skykit. His fur looks just as a cloudy sky...and it fell from there'

Behind him the single star at the sky faded.

* * *

**I thought it was more as long as I wrote D:**

**Well, its just the prolog so...*shrug***


	3. 3 paws

„All cats who are old enough to catch prey may come here to the rock heap!",clanged Whirlstars voice through the canyon. Skykit wanted to run there, but Glarestep catched him at his tail with her claws and pulled him back to fair the fur at his shoulders, while Fogtail explained him what he had to do through the ceremony fort he at least 20st time.

„Please Glarestep, let it be I dont like...yes Fogtail, I know I have to touch my mentors nose...now let me have a go!",he broke away.

„Enough already!", he hissed. „My fur is smooth now!"

„Wait, there between your ears...", Glarestep began, but Skykit cutted her of.

„I'm gonna be late for the ceremony!" „Yes, you can go...but dont forget to..." „I _know _Fogtail!", Skykit interrupted her again. More calm he added: „Can I go now?"

„Yes but...", but Skykit already turned around and ran towards the rock heap, where his friends Curlykit and Fallingkit sat with lifted tails. Skykit sat down next to them, and forged his neck proudly. Up the rock heap stood, big and slim, their leader. Whirlstars white and grey marbeled fur gleamed in the light of the white moon.

Appeasing he raised his long tail, whereon the crowd of cats fell silent.

„Today we, the cats of Skyclan, are getting together to appoint these three kits as apprentices!",he spoke out. He looked down at the three kits with his icy blue eyes, who glanced up at him with excitement. „Fallingkit!", he called. The little brown cat beside Skykit leaped to her feet.

Amused purring came from the crowd. Fallingkit flatted her ears embarassed. Whirlstar moved a paw forward and turned his head. „Colorless", the leader continued. His view rested on a white tom with grey eyes. „This young cat will be your apprentice from the date. Until she'll recieve her warriors name she will be called Fallingpaw, and I hope you will pass your cleverness and your ability to her." Colorless stepped out of the crowd. His bright fur appeared like snow in the canyon. Slowly he came up to Fallingpaw, who seemed to explode out of agiation. Eventually she bounced the last few steps over to him, and poked his nose with hers. Colorless purred, and layed his tail onto her shoulder blandly.

„Skykit!", Skykit turned his head back to Whirlstar, and cocked his ears expectant. „Until you become a warrior your name will be Skypaw. Your mentor is gonna be Coalfur." The white tailtip of the big tom pointed at smokey black she cat who looked up suprised. Her yellow eyes looked proud when Skykit headed towards her and forged his muzzle. She touched his nose with hers, and led him over to Fallingpaw and her mentor. Now there was only Curlykit left at the foot of the rock heap. His eyes travelled over the cats in the canyon. He probably wondered who would become his mentor. Once again Whirlstar made a movement with his tail, and a robust, black tom with silver stripes emerged from the crowd. „Ironstripe!", Whirlstar meowed „This apprentice here will, until he earned his warrior name, be called Curlypaw." Ironstriped touched the nose of his apprentice and looked down at the black tom benelovent. His pelt was as disheveled as always, even though his mother tried to smooth it all day. It stuck out as short curls.

„These new apprentices will hopefully become great warriors one day. They're at any rent a luck for our clan."

Whirlstar closed the meeting with a movement of his tail, and jumped down the rock heap where he joined the cats who came into the middle of the canyon for congratulating the new apprentices. Calls resounded from everywhere.

„Fallingpaw, Skypaw, Curlypaw!" The cats cheered and sang their names. Skypaws ears where burnig of proud and abashment. Pelts streaked his body, tongues tousled his just smoothed pelt.

„Where so proud of you Skyki... uuhm, Skypaw, I mean."

Skypaw turned around. Glarestep and Fogtail pushed through the crowd towards him. The next moment they pressed their cheeks against his muzzle. „No washing again, `kay?!", Skypaw said as they were about to lick his fur again. „I'm not a kit anymore!" „Since a few minutes!", Glarestep answered back, but the desisted from him.

Anyways it took Skypaw a while to get rid of the caring paws of the two queens. Who could resent them?

He was like one of their own kids to them, although none of them was his mother.

Sure skypaw would have liked to know who his parents were, but, as his foster mothers told him, even though they searched for his parents for days after they found him, they didnt find anyone. Not even a pawprint, or a fur bunch.

Nothing.

Paw cloping woke him from his silent thoughts, and heartbeats later Fallingpaw launched herself at him. They raised red sand as they struggled with each other in the dust. Finally Fallingpaw managed to nail him down at his shoulders.

„Beware of your whiskers man, even they could get you down!" ,Fallingpaw mocked him „ How will you fare when I'm a warrior then?"

„You just became an apprentice!", said Curlypaw before Skypaw could reply anything. Skypaw tried to slash at him with one paw.

„Eh, leave us our dreams!"

Curlypaw didnt respond to that „Let it be you two!",he dispraised them. „Save your power for tomorrow, then you'll need them!"

Fallingpaw took her paws of Skypaws shoulders, and flicked her tail over Curlypaws ears.

„Killjoy!", she bleated.

Curlypaw twitched his ears „No, just sensible!", he claimed, and wnet towards the nursery with high raised tail.

„Just sensible!", she aped him, just loud enough so Skypaw could hear it. He giggled behind his charged tailtip.

„Hey, you genius.", Fallingpaw called after the black tom „The apprentices den is _over there_!"

She pointed at another little rock heap with her tailtip. A dark crevice led into the inside of the cave, where they would sleep from now on.

With flattened ears Curlypaw ran back to them. He murmured something about 'he just wanted to look for the kids`, as he went past the two cats who shook with purring.

Skypaw blinked as he entered the apprentices den. Between the rocks, which made the roof of the cave, pale moonlight fell in, and lightened the den meager. Nests out of fern, moss and feathers covered the ground.

„Way bigger than the nursery!", he heard Fallingpaws ardent meow. Her shadow jumped past him into the next best nest. Her eyes shone silver in the darkness.

„Hey folks, y'know what?!", she asked loud, „Were apprentices!"

„Yeah, I noticed that.",, Skypaw purred „Our leader wasnt pretty secretive with it..." „Yes, you are apprentices, we all got it now!", a quiet hiss came out of an edge. Skypaw saw amber eyes shining. „Could you be excited about it _tomorrow_?!"

Fallingpaws silver light spots narrowed. „Another killjoy, this Mountainpaw!",she spat.

„Oi cun huer yu!", Mountainpaw mumbled into her tail.

Fallingpaw ignored her. „C'mon Skypaw!", she meowed and pointed at a nest next to her with a paw. „That nest is free."

Skypaw nudged deep into his new nest, and layed down his head on his paws. Something tickeled at his ear „Pshh", Fallingpaws voice whispered „Where _apprentices_!"

They burst into purring again.

„Silence!", Mountainpaw hissed.

* * *

_**I found the **_**_ceremonies always boring in the books...I guess here its not better XD _**

**_If I wrote something wrong, please correct me :)_**


	4. Downwind

Cheering reached Downwinds ears from the distanced, to far away to understand words. She lifted her head and narrowed her eyes. This cat-pack again! One loud cat, allright, she would come to term with it, you wouldnt even hear it from here, but a whole _bunch _of cats? No, in the long run that was just enervating.

The little, blue grey tabby cat rised from her roost, which was just a moldy old twolegs-blanket and had probably lain here for moons. She stretched and drew her jaws as far as possible. Her claws scratched at black, fusty wood which the ground of the twolegplace was made of. On silent paws she groped out of the entry-hole, in which still hung a completely askance wooden panel. The grass in the little twolegs territory grew high up the wall, and reached even over Downwinds head.

The rustle of the grass sounded like a rolling thunder in the night. With one jump she jumped up the wooden fence. At the top she hooked herself tight with her claws, and glanced into the forest. Still she could hear the dull distant babble of voices.

The moon shone through the leaves, and she could see some detached stars, blazed near but still out of reach.

Downwind liked them. You could watch them for a long time, and still find another blazing spot. Besides you could look about them.

Downwind couldnt recall where she came from, but she didnt really care after all, she just knew she allways travelled.

Allways alone.

Not even her parents had been there for long, if Downwind was true to herself, she couldnt even really remember their faces. One day she woke up, and they werent there anymore.

At that time she saw one of those cat-packs for the very first time. In fact they had been the reason she had to leave. Downwind couldnt stand them, she had good reasons for it. Those cats didnt like strangers, they chased her of „their territory"

Downwind had learned her lesson when they nearly killed her as a little kitten:

Stay away if you want to keep your tail!

* * *

_**Very short chapter about a myteeeeerious cat O.o**_


	5. A normal apprentices day

Skypaw spit moss.

He'd imagined his first day as an apprentice different.

This morning he ran to Coalfur excited.

What would they do today? Go hunting? No? Bummer. But fight training was allright too. What? Also no fight training? But what else? Explore the territory?

No

Coalfur looked nearly a little sheepish, when she told her apprentice he had to clean the elders den.

When Skypaw saucered his eyes with dissapointment and let his tail flop to the ground, she had twitched her whiskers in a mixture of amusement an sympathy.

„Every apprentice hates that! I hated it the most, believe me!"

Skypaw didnt believe it. Fallingpaw hated it the most.

She had been almost disgusted about that her first day as an apprentice should begin like that.

„WHAT?!", she had shouted. As some cats, among them the agressive elder Hissface, turned to her and her mentor, she said hasty: „Uhm, I mean...do I really have to Colorless?"

She had to.

Only Curlypaw had canted pleasure about this cumbersomeness, what yielded him a hit over the ears from both of his friends.

Skypaw turned his head and licked moss and fern leavings out of his blue-grey pelt.

Beside him he could hear Fallingpaw swear. She had a limpet in her fur.

„Now help me for once Curlypaw!", she finally charged. He just flicked his tail. „After your affability earlier I wouldnt even help you if you had a whole bramble brushwood in your pelt!", he hissed.

„Why do you have to act up like that all the time?!", she countered.

„I was just polite! Thats what you call it when you dont agiate that the whole camp gets it!"

„If Ironstripe told you to jump into a dogs chops, would you also say Oh, yes Ironstripe, Of course Ironstripe, my pleasure Ironstripe', or _what_?!"

„You cant compare this at all...", Curlypaw began, but Skypaw didnt listen anymore.

Coalfur ambled over to them. The other two didnt notice her.

„You did a good job there Skypaw.",she said „Wanna go hunting?"

Skypaw jumped at his paws.

„Sure!"

„Allright, then come. And you two!",she held her tailtip between altercating cats.

„Don't leap to yours ears okay?"

„And contact _him_?!", Fallingpaw hissed with a bitchy glance at Curlypaw „Well, dont worry!"

„Oh yeah? You didnt have a problem with it earlier...", Curlypaw started again, but Coalfur turned to go, and Skypaw followed her.

Templates of golden sunlight fell through the sparse standing trees. While the apprentice went after his mentor he watched how light and shadow alternated at her smooth, smokey black coat.

When she stopped Skypaw nearly ran into her.

„Did you smell something?", he asked excited. Coalfur raised her tail and he understood that he should be silent. Her ears twitched into the direction of a birch. She glided into a cowered position, and sneaked towards it on silent paws. She grubbed her claws into the white bark and climbed alert into the crown. He tipped his head back, but he couldnt see her anymore. He cringed as a shrill scream cutted through the air, and the next moment Coalfurs slim shape jumped out of the branches and landed a tail lenght before Skypaws paws.

Between her jaws hung a blackbird.

„Whoa!", he made.

Coalfur twitched her whisker and put her prey down.

„Soon this wont be so special for you anymore.", she said.

„And how...how do you do that?", Skypaw asked.

„Look!",she meowed and hunkered down. Skypaw did the same and looked at her questioningly.

„Yeah, thats good already!",she praised him. „Hunk down as deep as possible!"

she laid her tailtip at his shoulders and Skypaw cowered even deeper.

Coalfur nodded.

Than she carefully sneaked forward paw by paw, and told Skypaw to do the same. They sneaked over forest floor together. Now and then Coalfur gave him instructions what he could do better. Finally she sat up: „Well done Skypaw!",she said „Now we'll try it for real. Over there is a clearance were we c..."

„COALFUR! COALFUR!"

Skypaw and his mentor span around. A dark tortoiseshell colored she cat ran towards them through the brushwood. It was Longfang, Coalfurs best friend.

„Longfang, wha..." „Is those three loners again!",Longfang interrupted Coalfur „They catched prey in _our_ territory, and when told them to shove of they just laughed and told me I may try to chase them of!"

Coalfur bristled the hair on her nape.

„How often did we chase them of by now?! Its enough, this time we'll show them what happens when you mess with Skyclan!"

„And...uhm...I mean...what about me?", Skypaw dared saying.

„Can I...can I come along?...Yes?"

Coalfur laid her fur. „Oh right...I'm sorry Skypaw, but you didn't have a single fighting lesson...that won't go...but listen, we'll go and take care about those loners, and you stay here in the forest and try to put into practice what you learned..okay?"

Skypaw nodded.

Longfang looked alleviated „Good, alone I wouldn't be able to contend with those three. Now come on Coalfur!"

The two cats nodded to Skypaw and dashed into the forest.

Skypaw went through the forest and enjoyed being alone. He had been dissapointed that his mentor left him alone, but he had to admit he was glad he didn't need to fight already. And it was nice to have no cat around sometimes. Maybe it had been even better she left because he had missed much prey, and that would have been embarrassing.

Suddenly a rustle sounded in the foliage. A few tail lenghts away sat a mouse between the roots of a gnarled, old tree.

Skypaw fell into the hunt hunking.

This time he would catch it, he sensed that.

His tailtip twitched lightly.

Ready for the jump he exerted his hind legs.

Shortly...

„WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN_ MY_ TERRITORY?!"

* * *

**_I'm_ _sorry_ _this_ _takes_ _so_ _long_, _but_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _translate_ _all_ _the_ _chapters_ :)** _**First day as an apprentice and already a fight...typical **_**_fan fiction XD_**


	6. The loner

The mouse had dissapeared in the brushwood, even before Skypaw could have twitched his ears.

He span around furiously, ready to rip out the whiskers of the one who ruined his first catch. Amazed he saw a little, derelict twolegplace, just a few fox lenghts away. How could he have overlooked it?

„YOU HEAR BAD OR WHAT?!", it hissed again.

Skypaw looked up, and saw clawed at the twolegs-fence a young she cat standing. Her blue grey and dark grey striped fur was fluffed up, and made her look twice as big as she was. Her flews were pulled back , the teeth gritted, and her brown eyes blazed angrily.

„BACK OFF!", she shouted down to him. He scowled at her. This cat couldn't be older than him. He would'nt let her daunt him.

„This is Skyclan territory!", he shot back. „You should better beat loose before we have to chase you of! You wouldn't forget it all your life!"

The cat growled. „ You're one of those pack-cats!", she snarled „You all think you were something better!"

„JUST WAIT!", Skypaw hissed and ran towards the fence. With one jump he clawed into the brittle wood.

Something banged into him. His claws were pulled out of the fence painfully.

The air failed him when he hit the ground, and he gasped. Spiky claws jabbed his shoulders and pressed him down.

„I said _back off_!",she fizzed into his ears.

Skypaw reared up.

With enourmous effort he got one paw free, and gave her a hit into the face.

„Uhhr!", she made, and Skypaw felt like her heavy body dumped from him. With one jump Skypaw was on his paws and arched his back. The cat stood before him with bristled pelt. A scratch was visible on her right cheek.

Skypaw hissed into her face and jumped towards her, but she was fast. She leaped aside and clawed over his flank.

Skypaw howled angry, turned around and leapt at his opponent. She went down the ground, but pressed her paws onto his face. „Let go!",he growled. As an answer she pushed her paw against his muzzle. There was a fierce jerk, and the little cat flipped around and darted Skypaw away from her.

He landed in the dust, and heard drumming paws coming towards him instantly.

Without seeing where she came from he rolled by side and picked himself up.

She had landed just a few paws beside him an let out a hiss. Before Skypaw could recollect himself she stood only a whiskers lenghts before him. She gave him a hit against his chin, so that his paws took off the ground. Then she struck him with both paws at his chest, and he flew backwards against a tree. He heard himself yowl. Stars danced before his eyes, and threatened to becloud his field of vision.

„And? Whose territory is this _now_?", he heard the loner growl. He mortised himself at his paws. The forest floor seemed to tumble, the striped fur of his opponent blurred with the trees behind her.

He blinked and made a gryating Stepp towards her.

„I...I am just an apprentice.", he brought out „Even..if you beat me...the canyon over there is _full_ of skilled warriors!"

Astouned he saw her grinning satisfied. „Beat...hu?"

„NO!", Skypaw shouted and showed his claws. He tried to attack her once again, but the world seemed to dump under his paws, and he fell on his side.

„ ...you beat me...", he groaned.

He waited until his head stopped humming like hell.

The loner didn't attack, but he sensed her looking at him in depth. Finally he made picking himself up. The cat sat before him with her tail around her paws. Her brown eyes were still resting on him.

„Err...", Skypaw made. The suddenly evaporated aggressiveness addled him.

„My name is Downwind. But call me Wind.", she said, ignoring his puzzled face.

„W...what?!" Skypaw was nearly disgusted by the sudden change of mind.

„Earlier you...you wanted to rip out my fur!"

„Well, I achieved my aim, didn't I?"

„I still got my fur."

„I've got your respect."

„You wrangle with me for...for respect?!"

„No, youre right, first I wanted to chase you of. But to be honest, I don't want to have you as an enemy. You fight pretty well...and you seem to be a nice guy. So your respect is enough."

„Strange approach."

„Could be.", she flicked her tail. Skypaw waited for her to continue, but she keeped silent.

Eventually Skypaw said: „Listen...no matter what, you...you can't stay here..."

„Yea, yea this is 'your territory' and it was 'given to you by Starclan', or whatever,and you are great warriors, incredibly strong and important."

„I didn't...wait how do you..."

„All those cat packs say that."

„Bu..here is only one!"

„Yeah, _here _is only one. You aren't the only cats in this world, you packs should get this in your head.

She rised on her paws. „But everyone like he wants huh?", she said. She headed towards the twolegs fence, and jumped up it. There she turned around again.

„You didn't tell me your name by now!", she shouted.

„Skypaw.", Skypaw replied „But...", but the cat had already jumped into the twolegs territory. He hesitated „Allright then...goodbye!", he called after her, but he didn't believe she had heard him. Meditative he he set out for the camp.

All those cat packs? Downwind seemed to have travelled a lot, even thought she was probably just as old as him.

What had she meant with that? Did she meet the other four clans?

* * *

_**Of course she did ^^ Again, please correct me if I accidentally wrote bullshit, I'm not english **_


	7. an old guilt

There was a big brouhaha when Skypaw returned to the camp. Babbel of voices filled the air and cats were running around.

Calls rang out "Snakepaw! Snakepaw!"

Snakepaw? Had a new apprentice been appointed? Skypaw tried looking above the cats heads, but there was no use. He was to small.

"Hey, Skypaw!" Skypaw turned around. Fallingpaw ran towards him, Curlypaw and another cat followed her. "Where the dark forest have you been?! Whirlstar appointed a new paw!" She looped her tail around the shoulders of the brown tabby cat beside her. "Snakekit! Youre an apprwntice now?",he asked.

"No. Whirlstar just found it funny to call the whole clan together so they can stare at me as if I had two tails." Skypaw twitched his whiskers. They said Snakepaws tongue had already been sharp when she meowed her first word.

"Well, Skypaw!" The tom cringed and span around. Coalfur stood before him. "I'm sorry I had to leave you alone earlier.",she said "Did you already catch your first prey?" Skypaws pelt got hot. He totally forgot that.

"I...uuhh...uuhm...no I...I mean...well...no I didn't." he hung his tail.

"Ah, never mind!", Coalfur meowed alert. "Nearly no one manages that at his first day."

When she left Skypaw bit his tongue. He should have told her about Wind, he knew. But he didnt want all those things she had said about the clans apply at him too. It was actually not of matter, he told himself. They could still chase her of if a warrior discovered her. "

"Sunfur?"

Skypaw entered the cool, dark cave, in which the elders of the clan lived. The red and golden striped tom lifted his head from his paws. His light-blue eyes shone pale in the dark.

"Hello, Skypaw.", he said with a deep voice "What led your young paws here?" "I...eerr...well I wanted to know if you...could tell me something about the...the other...clans?"

"The other clans?" Sunfur purred "It would be a great pleasure for me, my son! Come here and sit down."

He pointed beside him. Hesitating Skypaw stepped towards the big, old tom and sat down. "Oh, no! Here we go again!" a groan sounded out of a corner of the den. He recognised Hissface, a white cat with grey stripes, which got darker at her face and tailtip.

"Beware, kit!", she growled "Now that you kicked it of you haveto stand the flood of words!" Sunfur wrinkeled his nose, but didn't consider her further.

"So...the other four clans.",he began "Well, Skypaw, you sure know that many moons ago the great Firestar came here. Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan. He came from a distant forest, where the Thunderclan and the other three clans live: Riverclan, Windclan And Shadowclan... he got the mission from Starclan to rebuild the Skyclan. A long, long time ago the Skyclan lived together with the other clans in this forest. But one day twolegs monsters destroyed the territory of our ancestors, and the other four clans exiled them from the forest..."

"What?!",Skypaw interrupted him "But they were a part of the forest! How could they just chase them of?! They could have given them a part of their territory!"

Sunfur shook his head lugubriously. "Cats are egoistic Skypaw.",he said sadly. "They chased them away, and said the Starclan would have wanted it like this. The Skypaw roved around many moons, until they found this canyon here. Her they started over. They started a new life. But, as you probably have heard already, the clan was charmed away by the rat pack, that lived in the big, ruinos twolegs place thats lying on the brink of our territory. There was no Skyclan for moons."

"But then Firestar came!"

"Yes then Firestar came. He rebuilded the clan and teached the cats to follow the warrior code. He also fought the rats with our clan, and killed their leader. Since then, nobody saw a rat in the twolegs place anymore. Our clan could batten in peace."

The elder stood silent for a while. Finally he said: "And thats the story of the five clans." Skypaw wasnt sure if he should go now. When he remained seated unsurely Sunfur purred:"Just go, Skypaw, it was a pleasure to share my knowlege with you."

Deep in the night Skypaw laid awake in the apprentices den. Where were the other clans now? Would they meet ever again? In any cas it had been an injustice what happened. Slowly Skypaw nod of. You should bring them to justice...you should...

* * *

_**Yeah uh...spoilers for 'Firestars quest' and 'Skyclans destiny'...should've warned you...ooops**_


	8. A confidant

Downwind lay on the roof of the derelicted twolegs-place. The sun had warmed the bricks and her pelt. Who could know how long the days would stay warm?

First red and gold showed at leaves of the trees, leave fall couldnt be far anymore. But now the forest was still full of the leave-greens noises and smells.

Birds sang, wind stroke her fur, twigs cracked...

Twigs cracked?

Wind stood up and peered down the roof.

A blue-grey tom stormed through the foliage after a squirrel. His claws twinkeled and a paw strucked the animals flank. It flew aside, and heartbeats later he grubbed his teeth into its neck.

Wind stretched as much as possible, and then jumped of the roof onto the wooden fence which limited the territory of the old twolegs territory.

„Nice catch!", she called down to the tom.

Skypaw turned around to her, the squirrel between his teeth.

„Fwwnk wfwwo!", he replied.

„I suppose that means ‚thank you'"

Skypaw twitched his whiskers amused and laid down his prey.

„Hello, Wind!", he shouted „How's he prey?"

She pointed at his prey with her tailtip. „Good, as you see!", she meowed „And your training?"

„Oh, at times like this, other times like that...", Skypaw said vague „If I dont have to clean the elders den ist good after all."

Wind smirked. A moon had passed since she met the SkyClans apprentice fort he first time.

Now and then they met in the forest and talked a bit.

She'd also seen some other clan-cats, but was smart enough to keep away from them. Surely not all of them were as well disposed with loners as Skypaw was, and even he had put up a good fight with her.

„Are you gonna be a warrior soon?", she asked. Skypaw had told her much about the clans life.

Skypaw shook his head „No, Im still far from it!", he meowed „ But it can't take long with Mountainpaw anymore, she's already been apprentice when I was appointed."

Suddenly she saw the ear of he little tom twitch. He leaped to his paws, his bristled his blue-grey pelt. She herself narrowed her eyes and perked up her ears. The smell that came from Skypaw seemed to get stronger.

„I can smell my clan!",he warned „Go back to the..."

Twigs crackled, and heartbeats later a striped shape jumped out of the coppice.

„Skypaw!", she shouted „What are you doing here?"

A tan tabby cat with blue eyes stood with distrustful hackeled fur on the clearance.

„Who's that?!"

„No worries Snakepaw!", Skypaw tried to resolve the situation „She won't do us no harm!"

„Ah, and how do you know that?!",Snakepaw returned. She turned towards Downwind

„What kind are you?!", she shouted.

„What kind of answer do you expect now huh?!", Wind hissed back „ I'm a loner, I live here!"

Skypaw stepped between the gazes duel.

„Snakepaw, shes okay! You mustnt tell the others that shes here!",he said emphatic.

„Why not?", Skypaw asked, though a little less suspicious „Isn't this here our territory?"

„The world belongs to everyone!",Skypaw said „Does it depend on this corner here, does it?"

Thats what wind answered on this question to him.

The tan cat, Snakepaw, lifted her head and looked at her.

„Now what?", she shouted „Don't you wanna come down here?!"

Wind hesitated, then she jumped down the fence on the forest floor.

With slow steps and still slightly bristeled fur she headed towards the newcomer. These ignored her distrust.

„I'm Snakepaw.", said Snakepaw.

„Wind.", Downwind said shortly. She eyed the brown cat from head to tailtip. Any suspicion seemed to have dissapeared.

„You..you won't tell them anything, will you?", Skypaw asked his clan-accomplice doubtfully.

Snakepaw gave her a short gaze.

„Why should I?", she answered the tom.

Wind wasn't convinced. She stepped back a paw. Skypaw stood up and looked at her curiously. Wind leaned away from her a little.

„You're not pretty confiding, are ya?", Snakepaw asked. Downwind didn't reply.

„Well, don't then.", Snakepaw retired. „No worries, I won't say anything", she assured Skypaw.

„But now come on, Skypaw, or do you want your squirrel to be bad when we're back in the camp?!"

Skypaw took the squirrel and nodded to Downwind. The two apprentices went to the clearances border.

Skypaw jumped directly into the bushes, but Snakepaw turned around to her another time.

She lifted her tail for goodbyes,then she jumped off to.

Downwind was left alone.

* * *

_**I haven't got much to say about this chapter :/**_


End file.
